


Ocean blue

by SukkiBee76



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Drinking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukkiBee76/pseuds/SukkiBee76
Summary: Cloud Strife meets a mysterious girl at a party with his Smash teammates.The young woman makes him curious and somehow seems familiar... Who could she be?
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	Ocean blue

It was a Saturday night.

The music was blaring, the bright lights of the place illuminated certain parts of the club, and over the noise, the excitement of the people inside was barely audible.

What might have been an exciting night for some, for Cloud was martyrdom.  
It was too noisy for his liking and he didn't even feel comfortable with the people around him.

This was one of the many special parties organized from time to time for the participants of the famous game "Super Smash Bros Ultimate".  
In these only a certain type of participants could attend, those who were old enough to drink. Since normally the people there could go wild and they didn't want to have to deal with having to take care of underage people.

Cloud sighed in complete boredom, right now he was at a table with many other participants with swords, such as Marth, Roy, Ike, etc...he wasn't going to notice who he was hanging out with either, that was the least of it, since they didn't even pay him the slightest attention, they didn't even seem to remember he was there.

Little by little Cloud Strife began to regret having attended...was there even a reason why he thought of going?...no, there wasn't, he didn't even have friends or anything like that....  
Well, it was true that Marth and Zelda were always nice to him, but he didn't consider them friends or even interested him enough to have gone.

Without realizing it, in a moment the blonde mentioned before was at the same table as them, talking with Marth, since they got along well for some reason...

"Hey Zelda," he finally managed to make out Marth's voice even with all the music in the background, "Where's Link, he hasn't arrived yet" It was true, Cloud had noticed before the small closeness that the Hylian had with both of them, maybe they were friends?...it seemed strange to him, since he would never have imagined that this boy could make friends, being that he wasn't very talkative. Maybe he had only heard him talk about 5 times in his whole life.

"Link?...." Zelda was silent for a moment "uhh...he said he had some things he had to do and he told me he couldn't come this time."

"oh, what a shame, it would have been great if he had spent the night with us."

Cloud couldn't hear any more of their conversation for a few seconds, the music was too loud to be able to hear what the others were talking about...it wasn't like he cared much either, but it never hurt to listen to other people's conversations to avoid boredom.

"Well, I have to go, I'm waiting for a friend and I need to make sure she can come in," Zelda said goodbye.

But before she left, one of the boys reached out to ask her a question, "What friend?".

"umm...she is a guest, just today she was supposed to have an interview to know if she is suitable to join smash..." she answered quickly, "anyway, I'm going to see if she has arrived yet, enjoy the party!"

At the entrance of the place, a girl stood silently while one of the guards prevented her from entering.  
The young woman said nothing, only nodded with a touch of concern as her attention was drawn to her for attempting to enter without an apparent identification.

After a while, Zelda came to make sure her friend had arrived.

"you actually came!" The princess ran into the arms of her friend, leaving the guard a little confused.

Her friend nodded quickly, waiting for the princess to help her.

"umm..." Zelda turned to the guard of the place. "Excuse me, my friend here is a special guest, she arrived unexpectedly".

"sorry princess, but we are not allowed to let anyone in who does not have their ID or is not on the guest list".

"alright..." The blonde turned again to the girl and extended her hand to her, "we need to give them your ID", her friend immediately took out her ID from her purse and handed it to Zelda, "here it is, see, it's the one in the picture, she just fixed herself a little bit".

With that said, both girls went back to the club to enjoy the party. Zelda took her friend by the arm and took her to her group of friends, who were very excited to greet her.

"You look so pretty!".

"That dress looks great on you!".

"Your makeup is beautiful!".

Those were some of the many comments that the young lady received that night along with the group of girls.

"stay calm, we don't want her to feel uncomfortable," Zelda laughed amused, hoping her friends would understand.

"I'm sorry, it just that she looks so good," Lucina admitted as she played with the young woman's hair.

The girl smiled and shook her head politely, implying that she didn't want them to worry about it, she didn't feel uncomfortable with their comments.

On the other hand, the group where Cloud was had decided to go greet the guest and welcome her.

Cloud was the only one who wasn't sure he wanted to approach her, not to be rude or impolite, but he really didn't feel very good at that moment.  
Still the group insisted until he had no choice but to go and introduce himself.

And then from a distance he saw her....

A girl with hair as blonde as the sun, that reached her shoulders, with a dazzling greenish dress, and what made her face stand out the most, her beautiful ocean blue eyes, almost as bright and colorful as the sea...

For Cloud that girl possessed a dazzling beauty, and even though he thought she was very beautiful, there were things about her that did not quite fit.  
As he approached her to say hello, he noticed that something very strange was happening, somehow she seemed very familiar to him...

"Hi, Zelda told us that it was possible that you could enter Smash, and we wanted to come over to say hello," with difficulty he barely managed to hear one of the people with whom he was accompanied.

The blue-eyed girl nodded with a smile without saying anything, while her friend Zelda introduced her to her companions.

Cloud kept silent for a moment, he wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying, he had his mind somewhere else, trying to find out where he knew this girl from...

"Excuse me" Cloud dared to call her attention, causing the girl to be immediately surprised, apparently she hadn't noticed he was there. "do I know you from somewhere?".

The blonde remained silent, she didn't seem to know what to say.  
She just shook her head, confusing Cloud even more, as he found it quite strange that she didn't speak.

"My friend is a little shy hehe, it must be because she doesn't trust you yet...." Zelda apologized "I don't think you know each other, she would have recognized you instantly".

"are you sure?, I feel like I've seen her before, her face looks familiar but I can't figure out from where..." Cloud moved closer to the young lady, looking for a closer look, "Where are you coming from, what can you offer to Smash?

The young woman did not answer, she only kept silent and looked at him with some concern. It seemed that she wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her lips.

"I think you're being a little rude," Ike said with a slight frown, "she just arrived, don't be so rude, she doesn't own you an explanation".

Cloud was silent again, he didn't want to be rude, he just didn't know how to use the right words to express himself. He was really curious about this girl... especially because she didn't say a single word, making her more and more mysterious.

Without saying more, Cloud let out a sigh and went alone to a table so as not to bother the rest, and there he decided to stay and wait for the group he was with to return.

After a while in which many of them introduced themselves to Zelda's friend, they decided to go dancing together.

And so they spent most of the night dancing and having the time of their lives.

The happiness on the young woman's face was notorious, as if she had never in her life had fun like that before.

In the distance she noticed how the man from before, the one who had asked her so many questions that she could not answer herself, was walking away from a table.  
He was heading towards a bar, where he sat down and seemed to ask for what looked like a glass of something alcoholic.

Curious, the young woman decided to stop her dance for a moment, and explain to Zelda that she would have a break.

Once Zelda understood her message, the young woman walked to the bar and took a seat next to Cloud.

She signaled to the person tending bar that she wanted a drink as well. And as she waited, she thought of a way to talk to that young man standing next to her with his eyes lowered.

It seemed that Cloud hadn't noticed that the blonde was standing next to him, since he was deep in thought.

The only thing going through his mind was the thought of how regretful he was to have attended, again he was wishing he had stayed home alone....

In a moment, he feels a delicate hand touch his shoulder calling his attention. He turns immediately and realizes it is the same girl with the ocean eyes.

"Hey..." is the only thing Cloud dares to say by way of greeting, he didn't feel like talking either.

The blonde greets him waving her hand without really knowing what to say or how to express herself.

After a few seconds where there was a slight tension due to the silence, Cloud decided to speak first, since he knew that the blonde was not very talkative.

"I..." he managed to say with some difficulty, to then take a breath and get rid of his own tension "I wanted to apologize for before, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable with my questions, it's just that I don't know how to express myself very well".

The blonde smiles and denies again to let him understand that he didn't have to apologize.

"I asked you those questions because you seemed curious, I thought I had seen you before and I wanted to know if it was only me who felt that..." Cloud paused and then laughed lightly, "Sorry, I forgot that you don't usually talk that much".

The young woman smiled back and laughed lightly, almost inaudibly.

"You see, I also know someone who doesn't talk much, I think I've only heard him say a few words, but I don't quite remember his voice...so if you get accepted in Smash, don't feel weird about it," Cloud told her with a slight smile.

"Hehehe, yes... I imagine it must be nice to meet someone who understands me like that..."

Cloud's eyes widened as he heard the young girl's voice, since he didn't expect to hear her speak, much less that her voice was sweet and quite serene.

"you can talk?" he asked quite surprised, he hadn't even noticed how stupid his question sounded.

"yes, I just sometimes feel it's better if I keep quiet," the blonde laughed sweetly, making Cloud smile slightly.

"By the way, what are you doing alone?, this is a party, parties are to have fun and be with friends" the girl asked with curiosity and some sadness for him, because it was strange that he was so lonely when there were so many people.

"Well...it's complicated because..." the blond pauses to take a breath and answer without sorrow "I feel that even though I'm surrounded by so many people I'm still alone...I mean, I know everybody, but I don't feel that I fit in with them, they all have created their own friendships while I...I still don't feel welcome..."

The young woman observes him with an attentive look, she doesn't say anything, she only listens to him and waits for him to continue.

"I can't get close to the others, I can't be like them and go on with my life..." Cloud takes a sip of his drink and closes his eyes tightly "not when he's here... not when Sephiroth is still here..."

"Your enemy...?" the blonde asks in a very low volume and without realizing she had said it "I understand you... I've been through something similar, in fact many times, it's really annoying..."

The blond looks at her in a strange way, with curiosity as the young woman lowered her gaze with a certain melancholy.

"Where do you come from...?" he asks her without stopping looking at her, hoping to get more answers about her... why was he so curious about her?.

The blue-eyed girl opened her lips a little bit to say something, but immediately closed them keeping silence again...confusion was visible in her face, and in her look it was clear that she didn't really know what to answer.

"You know...you really don't need to answer, I was just curious..." Cloud said immediately, since he understood that it could be difficult for the girl to be confident enough to tell him. Deep down he imagined that for the others she was also a mystery. "the truth is that I'm a bit fed up with this, before it was difficult for me to adapt with other people, but...since Sephiroth joined, everything has been like hell....where I go he'll be there, I learned that the hard way...he'll always be there to torment me..."

The blonde preferred not to say anything, she just took a sip of her drink.

"You'll see...something similar happens to me, there is something...there is someone who torments me in the same way, no matter where I go that person will always be there...and it's not in a good way" the young girl explained with some anger and sadness her situation. "I would like for one day to have a quiet life, where he is not there, where I can live in peace...." while telling her story her eyes began to shine with intensity despite the few lights in the place "that's why I came here, with hopes that he won't see me, with hopes of being calm for one night..."

"I feel the same way sometimes, I would like to be in peace for once..." Cloud sighed sadly and then took a sip of his drink until it was empty.

Several minutes passed...maybe hours, and neither of them got tired of talking about anything that came to their minds.

The blue-eyed girl had a good sense of humor, always trying to cheer up the blond with little jokes and funny stories that somehow ended up making him smile.

For his part Cloud couldn't help but smile every time the blonde told her stories. To tell the truth Cloud was quite surprised at how good she was at talking, he wouldn't have imagined it coming from a girl who in the first instance was quiet.

At one point they both paused to continue drinking. The blonde noticed how Cloud was drinking a lot and yet he seemed to be sober and conscious.

That caught her attention, so she couldn't help but take the opportunity to continue talking to him.

"So....Cloud, do you have a good resistance to alcohol?, I've seen you drink so much in all this time and you seem to be perfectly fine".

"yep, I'm good at resisting alcohol, it's rare that it affects me if it's not in large quantities" he nodded while he kept his eyes on his drink "but tonight I don't know if I can contain myself, I've already lost count of everything I drank and I still don't feel I should stop... What about you?"

"I... I can't stand alcohol very much, it's very easy for me to end up drunk without wanting to" the blonde admitted with shame "but as I see that you won't control yourself this time, I'll stop drinking to make sure you're ok".

"Thank you, I appreciate it, even though it's not necessary, I can take care of myself."

"As you wish... I've already decided, I'll stay sober just in case" the blonde laughs making Cloud laugh too.

"All right, I trust that if I overdo it, you'll take care of me."

"I will."

The rest of the night was very calm for both of them, they continued talking and drinking calmly.

Cloud reached a point where the alcohol began to take effect, he began to be more giggly and the girl had noticed it.

At first they didn't think anything of it, until at one point, for Cloud everything started to spin, and a strong headache and a feeling of his stomach churning made him realize that he had overdone it with the alcohol.

The blonde noticed and immediately helped him walk to the men's restroom.

On the way they were holding hands, the girl held him firmly so he wouldn't fall to the floor.

For Cloud it was quite a challenge, as he felt like he was losing his balance and above all he felt like he was spinning around without stopping.

Before he knew it, he was already in the bathroom, in front of the mirror and the sink, and the girl looked away while Cloud was getting back on his feet.

Minutes later, Cloud doused his face with cold water to soothe his headache, and once he felt a little better, he turned to look at the girl who had accompanied him there.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone inside," Cloud said with curiosity, noticing how the girl's cheeks were tinged with a soft reddish color.

"that doesn't matter..." she looked away ashamed "as long as no one saw me come in, nothing happens... I don't want to have to explain anything to the others..."

"it's okay, I guess it must be weird to have to explain the situation," he laughed lightly while holding on to the corner of the sink to keep his balance.

"Hehehe, you have no idea...."

They spent some time in that bathroom, the young girl stayed by Cloud's side until he started to feel better.

"Hey... thanks for taking care of me, I didn't think it would get so serious..." the blond thanked her with a small smile.

"It's nothing, I knew it was possible that something like this could happen and it wouldn't be right for me to leave you alone," the girl smiled back.

"What time is it?" he asked a little disoriented, since he never stopped to think about the time while he was drinking.

"Well..." the girl took out from her bag her cellphone to check it. her eyes widened with surprise when she saw the time, letting out a slight gasp in the process. "I...Cloud, it's already very late, I have to go".

"What?, already?"

"what do you mean with already?, it's already Sunday!" the blonde hurriedly put her cell phone away and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm quickly, so she wouldn't leave yet "I...I want to know...will we see each other again?"

Again the young woman is silent, her look shows concern and sadness, her lips were tightly closed to avoid saying anything.

Cloud then sighed in surrender...she had already understood the message, most probably she was not interested in seeing him again.....

Little by little he weakened his grip until he released her.

The young woman did not take her eyes off his face, no one was stopping her, and still she did not leave.

Cloud looked away with sadness, he felt humiliated...

But what he didn't expect was to feel the lips of the young woman crashing against his...

For a moment he felt surprised and not knowing how to react, but he quickly understood. he closed his eyes and let himself go, feeling his heart beating fast and his chest producing a strange warmth.

When he least expected it, their lips had parted, and it was time to say goodbye.

"Thank you for making tonight something special..." said the girl without taking her eyes off Cloud.

"I..."

"Shh, you don't need to thank me anymore," the blonde laughed and said goodbye, leaving Cloud alone and confused.

Cloud took a few seconds to process what had happened, and without thinking about it any longer he ran to look for the girl who had stolen his heart.

The problem was that he couldn't find her among so many people.

He looked for her everywhere .... with no luck, since he couldn't find her.

One of his last solutions was to talk to Zelda.

It wasn't very difficult to find her since she was in the same place on the dance floor with her friends.

"Zelda!" he shouted from a distance as soon as he saw her, he knew she probably hadn't heard him so he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

"What happened?" that was the first thing the princess asked when she noticed Cloud's desperation.

"Your friend!, do you know where she went?" -He took a big breath of air after uttering those words.

"My friend..." she repeated in a very low tone to herself, once she realized what he meant she couldn't help but laugh.

"it's not funny, I need to know where she went...." Cloud frowned trying to hide his sadness and confusion.

"She left, she had things to do and she couldn't stay any longer," Zelda finally answered.

"Okay thanks..." Cloud sighed sadly, because he didn't expect her to really be gone...there were so many things he still didn't know about her and he wanted to know...but now that would be a mystery to him.

He took his cell phone and called a number, he was tired, it was already very late and he wanted to go back home...

The rest of the days were quite slow and boring, Cloud could not erase from his mind that blue gaze from a few nights before...

It was a weekday, Cloud had to attend a meeting with his smash mates.

He had a sad and cheerless look on his face, since she had left he felt empty again...

But then he remembered...

Zelda had said that she had a chance to join smash, which meant....

That he could see her again.

Once he arrived at the Meeting, he looked for that young girl with the ocean blue gaze, that gaze that he had not been able to forget in those days...

But not everything was honey on flakes, you can't have everything you wish for with so much strength...

She wasn't there, the blonde he remembered so much, the one who made his night less terrible wasn't in the only place where he had a chance to see her....

He sighed with disappointment, he had given up, there was no longer any point in continuing his search.

He turned around to join one of his teammates, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." Cloud apologized half-heartedly, but when he opened his eyes to see who he had bumped into, he was taken by surprise.

Blue eyes with an incomparable brightness...

The gaze of that person remained stuck in his, as if they had both felt something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," a blond-haired boy apologized as he reacted.

"Link!, what are you doing?, Marth and I were talking to you a while ago" Cloud reacted when he heard Zelda's voice calling Link.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into Cloud by accident..."

"What?...." Zelda noticed Cloud's presence "ohh~...hehehe, hi Cloud" she smiles suspiciously, giving a quick look to Link "well, good to see you Cloud, but we have to go now" the blonde girl took Link by the arm and dragged him towards his other friends.

Cloud didn't say anything, he hadn't fully understood what had happened.

But one thing he did notice was the strange warmth he felt in his chest when he met Link's eyes.

How strange....

Who knew that day he would meet the same blonde from the other night without realizing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> sorry if it has any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway, it's a pity that this ship doesn't have so much appreciation.
> 
> help I haven't slept and it's already 4:00 am. :c


End file.
